


Working Crush

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Avel is a butt, Avel the horse, Best Friends, Buy and Sell, Children, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love Midori!, Implied Relationships, Meet-Cute, Midori is my special little child, Secrets, Sophie is so cute, Sweet, Travel, random villager woman, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Have a Good Day at WorkMidori and Sophie work together to complete Midori's chores.





	Working Crush

**Author's Note:**

> A short Midori x Sophie fic. I do hope you like it! :3  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters belong to their respective owners.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Implied Kaze x Kagero and Silas x Peri

“What are you doing Midori?” Sophie asked, approaching and calling her green-haired friend.

Midori turned around, “Me? Oh, I’m just working.”

“Well, where are you going Midori?” Sophie asked, brushing her gray hair out of her face.

“Running these supplies to my mom,” Midori replied casually, arms full of boxes.

“Mrs. Kagero? Could I come with you? I think both your mom and mine have kitchen duty right now.” Sophie smiled, running to catch up with her friend.

“Mrs. Peri is on cooking duty with mom? Well, come on, let’s go!” Midori giggled as the two ran to the mess hall.

The two ran across the astral plain, giggling as they went. When the made it to the mess hall, both frantically pushed open the doors, crying in unison, “Hi Mom!”

“Peri scenes her child! Does Peri see Sophie?” Peri asked, popping her head out of the kitchen.

“Ya mom, it’s me!” Sophie called as Midori placed her bag down. Opening the bag revealed a mess of different foods.

“Hey, Mom! I brought the stuff you needed!” Midori called, pulling out some cabbage.

Kagero poked her head out as well, smiling, “Thanks darling. Could you bring them to the counter so Peri and I can put them away?”

“Sure mommy!” Midori smiled, placing the cabbage on the counter.

Kagero picked up the cabbage and looked to Peri, “Come on Peri.”

“Okay! Peri will help put the food away. Then Peri will help cut the food!” Peri smiled, following Kagero and helping her with the food.

Sophie and Midori then proceeded to pull food out of her bag. Fish, beans, daikon, wheat, meat and milk piling into the counter as Kagero and Peri run them back to the kitchen. Eventually, the food had made its way from the bag and onto the counter.

“Well, that’s the last of it!” Midori smiled, brushing her green hair out of her face, wiping the sweat from her face.

Kagero popped her head out, behind her Peri could be heard viciously chopping the veggies. “Thank you so much for bringing these to me deary.” she smiled.

 Midori grinned, “Your welcome!”

 “Go run along and enjoy the day, okay Midori and you too Sophie.” Kagero smiled.

“Okay, Mrs. Kagero.” Sophie smiled as Midori pulled her bag onto her back.

“Bye, mom!” Midori called as the two left the mass hall.

Midori smiled, “Hey, thanks for helping me unload the stuff.”

“No problem.” Sophie nodded, “So, do wanna go back to my room and just hang out?”

“Sorry, I have more errands to run…” Midori nervously chucked.

Sophie crossed her arms, “More work?”

“Ya, I’m going to the armory to pick up extra weapons to sell in town,” Midori said.

Sophie shrugged, “Well, do you need any help?”

“If you want to help, I’d love for you to help me. Plus, I love spending time with you.” Midori smiled.

Sophie grinned, “Okay, let’s do this.”

The two smiled before walking across the astral plain. The two walked into the combined dawn and dusk armory, picking up their supplies from Shura. Before the two left, Shura called them back. “Hey, Midori, you left this!” he called.

Midori turned around, walking back with Sophie towards Shura. Shura handed her a small, wrapped container. “This is for you. Took me ages to get it.” Shura shrugged, “Hope you like it.”

“Thanks, Shura, you’re the best!” Midori smiled, leaning across the counter to hug Shura.

“Hey, hey! Easy there now kid… Man, you’re strong…” Shura said, pulling away.

Midori nodded before heading back outside with Sophie. “What’d he give you?” Sophie asked.

Midori shook her head, dismissing the question as they entered the combined rod and staff shop. Midori once again opened her bag and piled the older staffs into the bag, Reina helping to load her bag. Reina handed Midori a box before the two left the shop.

“What did she give you?” Sophie asked.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Midori smiled.

Sophie shrugged and dropped the subject. “So, where are the items going?” Sophie asked.

“To the town.” Midori smiled, beginning the trek to the town.

“Wait, we can ride Avel!” Sophie smiled, gesturing for Midori to follow her.

Midori faltered her step before turning to face Sophie. “Don’t worry about that… It’ll be quicker if we just walk to the town,” she said.

Sophie thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. “Good point. It’ll probably take me a while to wrangle Avel and all that…” she murmured before running to catch up with Midori.

* * *

The two made their way into town, Midori setting her bag down in the town square and pulling out a small table. Sophie helped pile the weapons and staves onto the table as Midori began gesturing people towards the table.

“This way! This way! We’ve got barely used weapons and staves for sale! These low, low prices don’t come every day!” Midori cried, waving her arms to bring people in. From the table, Sophie helped collect the money for the purchased items.

While Sophie was busy selling the weapons and staves, Midori wandered off. Walking through the town, she made her way to the local bakery. Opening the door, the bell rang as she entered. The woman working the counter looked up and smiled, greeting her with a welcome before turning back to the customer.

Midori made her way to the front as the previous customer left. “Hello there!” she smiled.

“Hello, deary. What would you like today?” the woman asked.

“I’m here to pick up and order for Midori.” she smiled, placing some gold coins on the counter.

The woman smiled, “Oh, you’re Midori.” She quickly went to the back and retrieved a picnic basket. She handed the basket to Midori and Midori grinned.

“Thanks so much miss!” Midori giggled.

The woman smiled, “Have a good day. I hope the date goes well.”

“Thanks! Me too!” Midori giggled as she opened the door and left the shop. Making her way back to the center square, she slipped into the crowd and made her way back to the table. She placed the basket in her bag before popping her head up.

“Hey, Sophie. Need any help?” she asked, hoping Sophie hadn’t noticed she was gone.

Sophie looked down at her, sweat on her face and gray hair disheveled. “Ya, I could use a hand Midori.” she sweated.

Midori smiled as she and Sophie proceed to sell the remaining weapons and staves. Once all the items were purchased, Midori closed her bag and slipped it back onto her back. Sophie smiled, sitting down on the ground, exhausted.

“Man! That was a workout…” Sophie painted.

Midori smiled with sympathy, “Sorry. I’ve just become used to this by now…”

“You do this every day?” Sophie questioned, eyes wide.

Midori shook her head, “No, but I do this similar thing every day.”

“Wow…” Sophie puffed, pulling herself up. “Okay, is it time to go home?” she asked.

“Almost. Just one more thing.” Midori smiled, gesturing for Sophie to follow her.

The two exited the town and made their way into the forest. Midori led Sophie through the woods as they returned towards the portal to return them to the astral plain. As the two walked, Sophie soon realized she had no idea where they were.

“Hey, Midori. Are we lost?” Sophie asked, looking around. Midori shook her head and pointed forward, continuing to walk. Sophie sighed, following her as they continued into the woods.

Eventually, the trees parted and a field of flowers greeted the two. Sophie’s eyes widened as Midori grabbed her hand and dragged her towards a spot where Avel was tied to a tree. Once they arrived near Avel, Midori placed her pack on the ground and pulled out a blanket and the picnic basket.

“Surprise!” Midori cried, her big grin taking up her whole face.

“What? What’s this?” Sophie asked, looking around.

Midori grinned, “It’s a little something for you.”

“How long have you been planning this?” Sophie asked.

“A long time!” Midori giggled, “It was a little difficult since you came to work with me but I think it was all worth it.”

Sophie smiled, soft and sweet, “Thank you Midori. This is so wonderful… I don’t know what to say…” With that, she threw her arms around Midori, holding her tightly.

“I really like you, Sophie… Like, like-like you…” Midori mumbled into Sophie’s embrace.

Sophie smiled, pulling away briefly, “I like-like you too Midoriko!” The two smiled, falling into the same embrace before Sophie pulled away once more. “Hey, next time you have to work, tell me. I’ll wish you a good day before you leave.” she smiled, kissing the green haired girl.

“Like… Have a good day at work?” Midori asked.

Sophie smiled, “Exactly. And I’ll be there to help you work should you need me.”


End file.
